The present ivention relates to a microscope with a projector, which is capable of projecting directly upon a desk an enlarged image from the body tube via a rotatable mirror. It is often required to sketch enlarged images of say microbes under the microscope.
The conventional projector used with microscopes has drawbacks in that it is difficult to make a precise sketch of an image because the image is once reflected by an external mirror before projection upon a sketch board at the cost of its clarity.
A device according to the principles of the present invention has been developed to eliminate the problem discussed above. It uses a body tube instead of eyepiece, and projects an image upon a sketch board from a projecting window via a rotatable mirror located in the body tube.